Kindergarten: A chibi story
by Lady Red Lips
Summary: The chibis get to go to Kindergarten. It may go well, it may go horrible. But on the way, they make relationships... please r+r. Part most likely will come up soon! ^o^


                  Kindergarten

                 A chibi story

~Brianna fixes Chibi Duo's shirt and checks his backpack for anything that might bring a ruckus to the classroom.

Chibi Duo- don' wor'y so much. I didn' bring anythin' to hurts anyone. 

Chibi Quatre- yeah, 'cause if he did, you'd prob'ly see a smile on his face. Like he ALWAYS does when he's 'bout ta do someten' bad.

Chibi Duo- always gots ta get in the way huh Quatre?

Chibi Relena- can we jus' gets ta school already?

Chibi Heero- why do we hafta go ta school anyways?

Brianna- Because- Duo put that back where it came from- because you can get- DUO PUT THAT BACK! ~Brianna runs over and grabs pole out of Duo's hands~.

Chibi Duo- awwww Brianna… why did ya go an' do that?

Brianna- ~sigh~ let's just get you guys on the bus, it'll be here any minuet. Get your jacket and backpack and I'll walk you to the bus stop.

Chibi Wufei- what's kindegar'en like?

Brianna- oh ~Brianna heads towards the door with the others following her down the driveway~ it's really cool. That's when you can make your own friends. You learn a whole bunch of neat stuff.

~At the bus stop~

Chibi Relena- is that it? The big lellow block comin' this way?

Brianna- Yep. ~helps the chibis into the bus~ have fun and be good! ~waves hand~

All chibis- bye bye! ~waves from the window~

Brianna- by the end of this I bet I'll get a call from the teacher. ~walks back to house~

~At school~

Teacher- class, we have SIX new students. Please welcome Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, Chang Wufei, and Relena Peacecraft. Welcome to our class.

Students- HI!

Teacher- my name is Mrs. La Crème. I will be your new Kindergarten teacher. Right now, we are having play time. You can play with blocks, dolls, color, paint, or make some new friends.

~The chibis disperse to different parts of the room~

Duo- BLOCKS! ~runs over and starts to build castles and buildings. Meanwhile, a girl watches him build and looks at him with admiration. She walks over~

Girl- hi. My name is Fiona. What's yours?

Duo- ~looks up to a red-headed girl~ what's it to ya?

Fiona- I just wanted to know.

Duo- the name's Duo. ~sounds like he's the king of something~

Fiona- can you teach me how to build things like that?

Duo- uh… sure why not? 

~Painting area~

Quatre- what else? ~looks around to find he has no red paint~ oh pooh bear!

~a black haired girl looks up to see Quatre searching for some paint~

Girl- I-I got some red paint if you need some.

Quatre- HEY! Thanks a lot! ~takes paint and finishes his "art work"~

Girl- my name's Mita La Crème.

Quatre- mine's Quatre. You're the teacher's daughter?

Mita- yeah…

Quatre- thanks for the paint, I couldn't of finished it without it! ~hands her paint back~

~stuffed animal area~

Trowa plays innocently with the stuffed animal lion, but unknowingly he was being watched by a girl hiding behind a pile of stuffed animals. She slowly sneaks up and jumps out from the pile of animals.

Girl- BOO!

Trowa- this isn't Halloween. 

Girl- I didn' scare ya?

Trowa- no… my friend Duo does that all the time to me.

Girl- oh… my name's Numi. Numi Kacta.

Trowa- Trowa Barton.

Numi- nice ta meet cha Trowa.

Both play together with different stuffed animals.

~Relena somehow forced Heero to play dolls with her~

Wufei sits in a corner reading _So You Want To Learn Fencing and Martial Arts? _ But he was unknowingly being watched by a girl from Beijing, China.

Girl- what is it that you are reading?

Wufei looks up and closes his book.

Wufei- _So You Want To Learn Fencing and Martial Arts? _Why?

Girl- just asking. What is your name?

Wufei- Chang Wufei.

Girl- My name is Shung Li.

Wufei- you're from China?

Shung Li- aren't you?

Wufei- I guess… yeah. What part?

Shung Li- Beijing.

Wufei- Shanghai. 

Shung Li- is it your first day in Kindergarten?

Wufei- yes.

Shung Li- mine too. May I read your book with you?

Wufei- I guess so. ~scoots over so she can sit down~

~The time when parents come and pick up their kids~

Brianna walks in and starts talking with the teacher.

Mrs. La Crème- they were great. I expect them to be good role models for the other children.

Brianna- Well, that makes me even happier~ looks around to see Duo playing with Fiona, Heero with Relena and a few others, Quatre with Mita, Trowa with Numi, and what really made her happy, Wufei and Shung Li.~

Mrs. La Crème- I can't wait for tomorrow. We also had another new one today. Her name is Shung Li. She came all the way from Beijing, China to Palm Bay, Florida. And it looks like Chang Wufei seems to be making quite an impression on her. Your kids were the best I've known in all my years of teaching.

Brianna- uh… thanks.

Mrs. La Crème- but what troubles me is that they all don't look like they came from your family. Are they really your kids?

Brianna- No… I just kinda sorta adopted them being they have no where else to live. 

Mrs. La Crème- Shung Li, would you come over here please?

Shung Li gets up and walks over.

Shung Li- yes Mrs. La Crème?

Mrs. La Crème- where are your parents? I haven't seen them at all yet?

Shung Li- I do not have any.

Mrs. La Crème- Brianna, are you like a small little orphanage for kids whom have no parents or guardians?

Brianna- I guess you could say that…

Mrs. La Crème- Shung Li, would you like to live with Brianna until we find your parents?

Shung Li- I guess…

Brianna- Duo, Trowa, Heero, Relena, Quatre, and Wufei! Come let's go.

They all walk out… Chang Wufei and Shung Li held hands.


End file.
